I Never Got to Say Goodbye
by Fyrom
Summary: When Big Jake is taken in for his failing engine, Jay Jay and his friends fear that he might not pull through. (Jay Jay the Jet Plane)


It was a sunny day in Terrytown and Jay Jay was on his way to the airport after completing a long list of errands for Brenda Blue, who was spending a lot of time in the workshop and had her hands tied. Because he still had free time to do what he could before sundown, he was hoping Big Jake could show him tricks while they went out to collect sparkleberries before winter would arrive. He came to a smooth stop on the runway, seeing the main hanger closed with his friends outside. However, as his friends started to turn to him, he could only see this unexplainable sadness on their faces.

"Hey guys," Jay Jay greeted in is usual upbeat voice "Why the long faces?"

"Oh Jay Jay," Tracy said with relief "Thank goodness you're here. We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I've been all over town today." Jay Jay explained "I barely had time to catch my breath because I was moving so fast! But what's so crazy that you needed to find me in such a hurry?"

"Jay Jay," Herky said with a sigh in his peculiar accent "We were trying to look for you because Big Jake hasn't been feeling well."

"Is he okay?" Jay Jay asked concerned

"We don't know." Tracy responded "Brenda's been trying to help him all morning since you left."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Jay Jay asked, slightly angered

"You left so fast this morning," Snuffy sniffled "We couldn't keep up with you."

"But..." Jay Jay started "It's nothing serious right?"

"He was making funny noises sometime last night," Tracy revealed "He said he felt like something was wrong with his engine."

"Brenda's been inside for a long time and won't let anyone in." Herky added, looking at the workshop door.

"But, he'll be okay right?" Jay Jay asked, tears starting to well up in his eyes "He's so strong. He's gonna pull through. He has to."

"I hope he does too, Jay Jay." Snuffy sniffled

The sun started to set on Terrytown and Tracy, Herky and Snuffy were in a hanger trying to stay safe from the rain that was starting to crash down on the desolate town, only being able to watch Jay Jay stand out in the rain, waiting for Brenda to open the door so he could see Big Jake. Big Jake was his mentor and oldest friend, and he didn't want to believe that he would lose that special person. In the back of his mind, a voice told him if he passed then he would be in a better place-but that would be too much for him to handle; not wanting to believe he would have to wait a lifetime to see a dear friend.

"Someone should go out there and bring him inside." Herky said

"He wouldn't if we tried," Tracy explained "You know Jay Jay, he wouldn't leave someone like Big Jake."

"But that doesn't mean we should have left him either." Herky stated

"He'll get a cold if he stays out there." Snuffy sniffled

Tracy stepped out of the hanger, letting the rain wash down her face as she hoped for a sign. As quick as she hoped, a slight wailing came in from down the road with a red light becoming more visible. A red fire engine named Revvin' Evan was pulling into the airport, stopping when he saw his friends trying to stay dry. He turned his head and saw Jay Jay standing out in the rain under a lamppost and went to check up on him. Tracy, Herky and Snuffy just looked at each other sadly, not sure if Revvin' Evan would be able to convince Jay Jay to come inside. They couldn't hear what the two were talking about, but they could see Jay Jay's wet eyes in the light and it looked like he was chocking on his words. Tracy turned away, starting to tear up with Snuffy trying to calm her and Herky looking up at the dark skies. Jay Jay was his best friend and he hated to see him feel so broken and hurt. He was feeling it, everyone was. They were all afraid they might lose Big Jake, but he felt his fears and sadness wouldn't reach what he knew Jay Jay was feeling. Big Jake taught him everything he knew and nobody could have done it better than he did.

"Pull through, Big Jake." Herky said to himself. "Please."

Rain raced down Herky's face as he pulled himself back inside. He powered down beside Snuffy while Revvin' Evan went back out to bring Jay Jay inside, who would surely rust if he stayed out in the terrible down-pour.

"Big Jake is my best friend..."Jay Jay sniffled, "I can't lose him, not like this."

As the others rested, Jay Jay stayed awake; staring out into the night, hoping Big Jake would pull through. He couldn't afford to lose another person in his life, emotionally. EZ O'Malley was gone and Old Oscar was going to be working with the circus longer than he planned. He managed to put himself to sleep from exhaustion and awoke later to the sounds of birds singing. The others were just starting to wake up and any sign of there being a storm the previous night faded. Revvin' Evan was gone, having gone back to the fire station to start working on his daily tasks, but said he would return later.

"It's been a whole day," Jay Jay said, worried "When is he coming out?"

"It was really bad, Jay Jay." Tracy responded "We won't know until Brenda Blue tells us."

"What if he's gone?" Jay Jay asked

"Don't talk like that." Tracy said "Whatever happened to staying positive?"

"You said it, Tracy." Herky said "It was bad. We shouldn't get our hopes up if something went wrong."

Tracy let out a discontent sigh, turning away from the others. She wanted to be strong for Jay Jay and the others, but she had to be realistic too. She almost seen Big Jake have a massive engine attack and it's rare for planes to survive one, even though Jake is so young to experience one. She was afraid to see the hurt on Jay Jay's face if Brenda gave them bad news. Sure, she would be upset too, everyone would be. But Jay Jay would be the most devastated by it all on a level she couldn't fathom. Tracy turned back to the others when the door knob of the workshop began to jiggle.

Stepping out of the workshop covered in oil was Brenda Blue, with grease on parts of her face, hands and work rag. She took her cap off to try and rub the grease off with her sleeve before taking a drink of water.

"Brenda!" Jay Jay exclaimed "Where's Big Jake? Is he okay?"

"He pulled through," Brenda Blue revealed "But right now he's getting some rest. I'll have to an eye on him for a few weeks for make sure his vitals are normal."

"Will he be able to fly again?" Snuffy asked

"Not for a long time," Brenda Blue said "His engine was very weak when I got to him. His new engine is functioning normally, but it will be a while until he's strong enough to get back to work."

"Can we see him?" Herky asked

"You can all see him later when he's more alert." Brenda Blue said.

When Brenda Blue was taking the others out to the opposite side of the airport to get weekly errands planned, Jay Jay slipped into the workshop to check on Big Jake.

"Jake, are you awake?" He whispered

"Jay Jay?" Jake said weakly "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." Jay Jay replied

"Well, I missed you too." Big Jake said, smiling slightly.

"What happened?" Jay Jay asked

"My engine was in failure mode." Big Jake replied "It's my fault for not telling Brenda when I started having the pains a week ago. Brenda said she lost me twice when she was trying to change my engine."

"You're safe now, right?" Jay Jay asked

"Yes, I think so." Big Jake replied "Brenda doesn't want me to do heavy work for a while though."

"Please don't do that to us again, Big Jake." Jay Jay begged "Don't leave us like that again. I can't lose my best friend."

"I'm here now, Jay Jay." Big Jake sighed "You don't need to worry anymore."

"But what if your engine gives out again?" Jay Jay asked, near tears "What if it happens while you're working? What if you get really sick or hurt-"

"Jay Jay." Big Jake interrupted "Things are okay now. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" Jay Jay asked, starting to tear up.

"I promise." Big Jake smiled "Now, run along now before Brenda Blue catches you."

"Thank you Big Jake." Jay Jay smiled "I'll see you later."

"See you." Big Jake said, before going to sleep.


End file.
